3 Years To Save Sam
by Jamesy1996
Summary: A story about what happened to Gabriel and what it takes for him to save Sam. Supernatural and it's Characters are owned by creator Eric Kripke. This is my first ever Fan Fiction, good and bad criticisms are more then welcome, they are encouraged, I hope you enjoy!


_**Gabriel's POV:**_

I awoke breathing erratically taking just a moment to recover, the last memory I had tormenting me by repeating itself over and over again in my mind, the vision of Lucifer driving the angel blade through me, well obviously it was only one of my duplicates, but the power of it was so strong that even I could feel the pain of it. He played one of his greatest tricks yet, faking his own death and retreating back to, well actually this wasn't where he was meant to land. He looked around and saw nothing but what seemed like a small 'middle-of-nowhere' town, which confused Gabriel as he was meant to go to his secret hiding place underneath a giant rock in Australia called Uluru. As he wondered around being haunted by the memory of his fake death running on repeat through his mind, a new and even more worrying thought began to flood in, "Sam" even saying the name sent a sharp pain and fear through his entire being but couldn't help but begin to worry about him, questions began forming in his mind, which in turn blocked out the vision of Lucy's rotting host. Did he make it out? Did Lucifer track him after killing my duplicate? What will become of him if I'm not there to protect my Winchester?" "Sam" the name, though whispered once more made my worry grow stronger as I began running, I had no idea where I was running to, but I just needed to find a way back to him. A feeling of being drawn to something took over my body as I ran, and then suddenly he stopped, to his surprise he had stopped in front of a church and as rain began to fall upon him, the sound of thunder far away, he headed towards the entrance of the church.

Feeling a little lost both inside and out, I took a seat in the empty church and began to wonder, would he answer me? And so I decided to try anyway, "Dad, God, please this one time you have to answer my prayer, I know you have left both Heaven and Earth and that you could be anywhere, but now, perhaps more than ever, your guidance would be great, Lucifer has been freed and he also attempted to kill me, but I am worried father, I am worried that he is going to kill Sam Winchester, a mere mortal man in your eyes no doubt, but to me he is so much more, Lucifer seeks him as a host to use in yet another apocalyptic battle against Michael, my wings will need, in my opinion 3 or more months to heal and I have no clue where I am or how to get back to him, please Father, help me, offer your guidance in any way you can. My love, Gabriel." And as he concluded his prayer, tears began to streak his face as he knew his call probably fell upon death ears, his father was well and truly gone, negative thoughts dwelled on him until all the candles in the church lit simultaneously and the angle statues began to cry blood tears and finally that noise, the high ringing sound of an angel approaching, for only a second I had hope that he actually heard me and was coming to help me, but that hope was dashed as the figure approaching was not his father but instead his long lost brother Jesus, the miracle child of the family.

 _ **Jesus:**_ "Hello Gabriel, It's been too long, strange events occurred this very instant, I was walking my favourite trail on the moon when dad summons me, which as I'm sure you are aware, doesn't really occur much, and he says to me that Gabriel requires assistance and that I am counting on you to help him."

 _ **Gabriel:**_ Sniffling, drying his face with his sleeves before speaking "So you are here to help me so I can help Sam?"

 _ **Jesus:**_ "Not exactly, I am here to offer guidance, and to inform you about a few things. Firstly, yes you are in Australia, but the town of Broken Hill not Uluru. Secondly, the estimation of time until your wings heal is more or less 3 yea…"

 _ **Gabriel:**_ "3 YEARS!" Gabriel screams "3 Years from now until I can safely use my wings to get back to Sam? 3 years until I find out what became of him? 3 YEARS!" he finished as he started.

 _ **Jesus:**_ "Faking your own death, Gabriel, caused more harm than good to both you and those you love, and to ensure you are aware of the high amount of stupidity in your actions, our father wanted me to give you two more pieces of guidance before my departure."

 _ **Gabriel:**_ With great annoyance and a hint of my typical sarcasm "What's daddy ordered you to do to me the..."

 _ **Jesus:**_ Using his power, as his eyes glow and his large wings spread covering the entire back wall of the church, a rue site to behold, throws him across the room like he's nothing, which results in him crashing through a window and smashing into the outdoor car park, causing huge cracks to stretch across a large area. "That's the physical part, and now also this" and then he places his hand on Gabriel's head, both Jesus and Gabriel's eyes light up and then Jesus gives his final warning to Gabriel. "You have been given the power to have sight of your loved ones until you are able to teleport, because I have seen Sam Winchesters future, and I assure you, it won't be pretty, think of both your new power and your isolation here as punishment from our father, and remember this Gabriel, if you ever attempt to fake your death again, consider what you remember of purgatory and whether or not you want to be placed there for eternity."

Just as Gabriel began to question his brother's final statement, he was gone in a flash. So God is still within hearing range, and also seems pretty pissed with me, I suppose my punishment could've been worst, at least I'm not in purgatory, hopefully I never will be. But now he has to suffer three years, wingless and powerless, except for the visions, what did he mean by that, the memory of one line in his speech stood out most "I have seen Sam Winchesters future, and I assure you, it won't be pretty." And as thoughts began swirling on Sam, it seems that's all it took to activate the power, then instantly I could see him in the Impala with Dean, and once more, tears streaked my face, and in tear strained sobs I whispered to myself yet again the name of my love, "Sam." Even though he has no clue about my true feelings, I won't stop until I can make sure he is safe again and keep him protected from all matters of evil in this world, knowing how much he hated the name, I stated it out loud regardless, "Sammy, I will save you no matter what, I will see you again, I promise." And with that being said, Gabriel made his way to a part of this town where he could remain hidden to recover and prepare for the day he saves his Sammy.


End file.
